Haruhi's Perfect Teeth
by Chuken Hachiko
Summary: Haruhi ponders about her relationship with the Host Club while investigating something that got stuck between her teeth. Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Rated T for language and small innuendo.


**Haruhi's Perfect Teeth**

**Summary: **What Haruhi thinks about while investing a UO (unidentified object) on/between her teeth.

Haruhi glared at her refelection in the mirror, it was her main reason for wanting to go vegeatarian. The pieces of food always got stuck between her teeth and she had the hardest time getting it out. Or even worse, a cavitity! It was 3:47 in the morning and the pain of Haruhi's teeth woke her own self up.

She glared again, one of her favorite foods just had to be spegetti with meat sauce...

She took another flossing sword out of the small bag and began to grind it in between the two teeth the object was between or on. That would be just swell if her teeth were rotting. The last time she had anything realitivly sweet was... . Ah shit, that morning when Haruhi treated her father to coffee at the local coffee house and she had an Orange Mocha Frappacino, a large one. It couldn't be because of that could it? She had been doing even more then she normally did to maintain her appearence now that she was in the Host Club, which meant her skin was silky smooth, her breath staying minty freash, and the smell she had to keep up with of tropical fruits and vanilla.

It would be just lovely if she got a cavatity, her first gosh durn cavitity since she was three-years-old now of all times, when she had to worry about paying back the Host Club. Whould any of the ladies want to designate her? She wouldn't be able to pay the Host Club back if she had a silver tooth for one of her showing teeth.

She sighed when she thought about the guys. They were sweet, like big brothers to her, always there when she needed protection, which is why she considered them brothers to her, but she sensed that they all wanted to be something more to her then merely a 'brother'. Their actions proved it.

Tamaki for one was quite obvous from day one. First thing he did when he saw her and realized she was a girl was just stare at her. He did a lot during club hours as well, just stare at her. He was also way too touchy-feely when it came to her. She sighed and took another flossing sword from the bag as her thoughts traveled towards the twins. He could possibly be someone more, he just needs to act his own age at least every once and awhile.

Ah yes, the twin brothers Hikaru and Kaoru, also probably known as her best friends throughout her time at Ouran. They were really touchy-feely with her as well, always hugging her when she got to school and when she got to the classes they shared and so on and so forth. They would be brothers to her always, nothing more. The three of them would probably like it better that way.

She sighed as she walked to the kitchen and got herself a cup of water as her thoughts continued to work their way through the Hoat Club members. Her thoughts drifted towards the Shadow King of the Host Club, Kyouya. Most of the time he just kept his distance, but whenever she made a mistake there was a witty jab. He confused her a lot and he knew it which was why he probably did stay away from her, or was that because he liked her?

Haruhi took a sip of the water and walked in to her bedroom, placing the cup on her nightstand and laying in her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and thought of Hunny and Mori. They, most assuredly, would always be like brothers.

Hunny looked so young, so innocent, and knew about as much as about the dating world as a five-year-old. She never wanted to be the one to burst his bubble, she'd feel bad about it.

Mori was like Kyouya except he didn't really talk, but when he looked over at her she could see a hint of protectiveness in his eyes whenever the twins did something disgusting envolving her. He barely said two words at a time to her though, which kind of made her sad. She feel asleep with thoughts of the Host Club in her head.

Well, what do you think? This is my first ever oneshot that wasn't a songfic. I know Haruhi's a bit out of character, but most of this, up until the part about Kyouya was written at four o'clock in the morning.


End file.
